Logan County, Arkansas
Logan County (formerly Sarber County) is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 22,353. There are two county seats: Booneville and Paris. History The Arkansas General Assembly defined the state's 64th county on March 22, 1871, and named it Sarber County for John N. Sarber, the Republican state senator from Yell County who had introduced the resolution. The senator was viewed as a carpetbagger, and after the Reconstruction Era state government was replaced the county was renamed for James Logan, an early settler in the area, on December 14, 1875. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (3.2%) is water. The highest natural point in Arkansas, Magazine Mountain at 2,753 feet (839 m), is located in Logan County. Major highways * Highway 10 * Highway 22 * Highway 23 * Highway 60 * Highway 309 Adjacent counties *Johnson County (north) *Pope County (northeast) *Yell County (southeast) *Scott County (south) *Sebastian County (west) *Franklin County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 22,486 people, 8,693 households, and 6,302 families residing in the county. The population density was 32 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 9,942 housing units at an average density of 14 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.46% White, 1.05% Black or African American, 0.65% Native American, 0.15% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 1.28% from two or more races. 1.21% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,693 households out of which 32.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.50% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 7.50% from 18 to 24, 26.70% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,344, and the median income for a family was $33,732. Males had a median income of $24,472 versus $18,681 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,527. About 11.40% of families and 15.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.20% of those under age 18 and 19.60% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Booneville (county seat) *Magazine *Paris (county seat) *Ratcliff *Scranton Towns *Blue Mountain *Caulksville *Morrison Bluff *Subiaco Census-designated place *New Blaine Unincorporated communities *Carolan *Prairie View Townships * Barber * Blue Mountain (Blue Mountain) * Boone (Booneville) * Cane Creek * Cauthron * Clark (Subiaco) * Delaware * Driggs * Ellsworth * Johnson * Logan * Mountain * Petit Jean * Reveilee (Magazine) * River (Morrison Bluff, Scranton) * Roseville * Shoal Creek (CDP New Blaine) * Short Mountain (Paris) * Six Mile (Caulksville, Ratcliff) * Sugar Creek * Tomlinson * Washburn Notable residents *Katharine Anthony, American biographer *James Bridges, born in Paris, Arkansas, screenwriter and film director *Dizzy Dean, born in Lucas, Arkansas, major league baseball player *Paul Dean, born in Lucas, Arkansas, brother of Dizzy Dean and major league baseball player *Jon Eubanks, Republican member of the Arkansas House of Representatives from Paris, Arkansas; a farmer and Certified Public Accountant *Tom Greenway, actor *Edwin "Big Ed" Wilkes, radio personality in Lubbock, Texas *General John P. McConnell, Chief of Staff, USAF *Beverly Jean Burris, Surrealist and Illustrator See also * List of lakes in Logan County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Logan County, Arkansas References Category:Logan County, Arkansas Category:1871 establishments in Arkansas Category:Settlements established in 1871